Stormy Night
by ThatShadeWolf
Summary: Kanda visits Allen in the middle of the night bloody from battle but the night soon turns weird with the reveal of Allen's feelings. Yaoi guy on guy don't like don't read...Kanda Yuu X Allen Walker
1. Chapter 1

CRASH!

Lightning filled the black clouded night sky soon followed by a roar of thunder. Kanda wandered through the damp cobblestone streets as the sky's tears soaked him to the bone. He stopped in front of Allen's apartment, long dark blue hair framing his face perfectly as he looked up.

"Allen's apartment building?" His voice shook uneasily his recent battle made him weary. "H-How did I end up in his town?" Wanting to get out of the rain and to have his wounds bound he walked inside.

"Allen Walker, is there an Allen Walker living here?"

"Who wants to know?"

"His concerned co-worker. What is his apartment number?"

"Third floor all the way at the back on the right."

"Thanks."

As Kanda walked towards the staircase his chest, left leg, and right shoulder flaired with pain reminding him of the akuma that he fought. After twenty painstakingly long minutes Kanda made it to Allen's apartment.

THUD!

Before Kanda could even knock he fell to the floor his arm smacking the door as he hit the ground. Allen heard the sound and ran to the door and opened it to see Kanda on the floor blacked out with cuts on him.

"Kanda? Oh no!"

Allen picked up Kanda and took him over to the couch and sat him down gently.

"What happened to you?"

Allen sighed and went to go get the things so he could bind Kanda's wounds. He returned and sat everything down on the coffee table and pulled off Kanda's shirt and pants. Allen surveyed the gash on his leg and gently placed his hand on it and watched his reaction. _Wince, groan._

'He felt the pain. I should make the leg wound my priority after I assess his other wounds.'

Allen looked at Kanda's chest wound and took note that it wasn't as bad as the leg wound. He did the same as he did with Kanda's leg, gently placing his hand on Kanda's chest.

THUMP THUMP…THUMP THUMP.

'His heart is keeping a steady beat, that's good. That means his heart wasn't affected.'

Allen glanced at the shoulder wound and instantly knew he didn't need to worry that much about it. He then grabbed a pain relieving salve and started to rub it into his muscles. After he finished rubbing the salve onto Kanda, Allen then grabbed a roll of bandages and started to wrap Kanda's leg.

"A-Allen?"

Kanda's voice cracked as he sat up a bit peering at Allen curiously.

"Yes?"

Allen shifted and started to wrap Kanda's chest.

"H-" Kanda licked his dry lips. "How are you?"

BA-THUMP.

"I'm fine, how do you feel?"

…BA-THUMP BA-THUMP.

Kanda's soft chuckle rumbled from his chest and throat.

"Better than earlier."

THUMP THUMP BA-THUMP.

"That's good."

"Hey are you feeling alright?"

BA-THUMP THUMP BA-THUMP.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"You have THAT face again."

BA-THUMP…THUMP.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You look distracted, plus you look like you're going to be sick."

…THUMP…BA-THUMP.

"…"

"All-umph."

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Allen's lips connected with Kanda's before he could ask his question. Kanda's eyes widened to the size of ping-pong balls and then softened.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

'Is this how Allen really feels?' …


	2. Chapter 2

Alright i guess i grew quite lazy with this one. It seems that once i get into other anime's the current story that i am working on gets pushed onto hold. Lets see. I started this story like a few months ago, and now i'm finally posting part two. Wow I guess i procrastinate way too much. But my mind goes 'hey they sound like an amazing pairing so i'm going to go off and think of stories about that instead of this.' And before anyone yells that i don't keep the personalities with them, I'm trying. I saw a bunch of D. Gray-Man about a year ago so it wouldn't be my fault if i don't remember how they act.

ANYWAYS i figure something is better than nothing right?

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

'Is this how Allen really feels?' Kanda thought gently pushing Allen away.

Allen teared up. "I'm so sorry Kanda I wasn't thinking I shouldn't ha-" Kanda quieted Allen with a quick pat to the head and a hug.

"Shh. It's ok. But I think you should be worrying about my wounds." Kanda said shifting on the couch.

"R-Right." Allen cleaned his shoulder and worked on bandaging it, and as Allen was bandaging him Kanda was staring intently at him, his grey eyes piercing his soul. It was like he wanted something, like he may have been yearning for something, maybe he felt the same way Allen did. "I-I'm done."

"Thanks." Kanda got up from the couch.

"Kanda you shouldn't be moving around y-"

"May I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"So why did you kiss me?"

Allen paused looking at the floor unsure if he should tell him the truth. "U-Uhm, I-I kissed you b-because…I…I…I like you."

Kanda rested his hand on his chin and thought for a bit. "Alright I was just wondering."

"Y-You're not mad?"

Kanda shook his head. "Why would I be mad about your feelings?"

"I don't know."

"To be honest, I'm quite happy that you like me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why can't you tell me your reason?"

Kanda moved towards Allen and lifted his head up. "Because I'm going to show you my reason." Kanda leaned in and gently kissed Allen.

Allen's eye's widened 'Does Kanda feel the same way as me?' Allen thought and pushed into the kiss…


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so I typed the majority of this up early in the morning, so if the quality dropped i'm really sorry. Though I will not be able to work on it from now until sometime on the 28th of this month (which is July) which is why you are getting it now instead of later, explanation: because I'm a super busy bee today and I have to get a lot done before tomorrow because I'm going to be way far away from my computer and will not be able to take it with because I'm sure there'll be no signal there. But I promise unless I'm busy when I get back then I will work on it (unless I forget about it again). Uhm...ok I think that's it, Yep it is...enough rambling onwards to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda moved towards Allen and lifted his head up. "Because I'm going to show you my reason." Kanda leaned in and gently kissed Allen.

Allen's eye's widened 'Does Kanda feel the same way as me?' Allen thought and pushed into the kiss.

Allen felt Kanda's tongue rub against his lip so he opened his mouth and Kanda's tongue push into his mouth directly to his own tongue.

"N-Nhh…K-Kanda." Allen attempted to push him away for air but Kanda just pushed into him with a greater force as they toppled onto the floor Kanda's hair strew everywhere.

After a few seconds of being on the floor Kanda pulled from the kiss panting lightly and smiled at Allen. "Does that explain my reason?"

"Y-Yes it does. But did you have to be so forceful?"

"S-Sorry, I must have been swept up into the moment."

Allen smiled shyly and awkwardly hugged Kanda running his hands over Kanda's back.

Kanda smiled and nuzzled his nose against Allen's neck sighing happily as he ran his hands up the front of Allen's shirt.

"Allen?"

"Yes Kanda?"

"So we both know how we feel."

"Yea?"

"S-So w-would you l-like to…try something?"

"Try something?"

"Yea."

"Like what?"

"Like touching each other."

Allen blushed and chuckled softly. "Yea I'd love to do that."

Kanda slid off Allen's shirt, and ran his hands down his toned chest making Allen shiver. Kanda's hands slid back up and stopped at Allen's nipples so he could tease them a bit.

Allen's blush deepened and he moved his hands to run across Kanda's chest but that wasn't what Allen was even looking at. Allen was staring at the crotch of Kanda's boxers almost drooling wanting to slide out his member so he could really show Kanda how much he loved him.

Kanda noticed where Allen was staring and blushed grabbing one of Allen's hands and pressing at the forming bulge in his underwear. "I guess you wanted to touch me here."

"Y-Yea…C-Can I actually touch it?" Allen asked peering up at Kanda who nodded blushing a bit.

Allen slid Kanda's boxers off and stared at his hardening member a heavy blush spreading across his face. "D-Do you want to t-touch me there to?"

Kanda swallowed nervously. "Y-Yes."

Allen got up and pulled off his pants and underwear exposing his member.

Kanda blushed and reached forward just barely brushing against Allen's member making Allen gasp…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*insert evil laughter here* yes I'm that evil, plus this was supposed to be a short part like at the max 200 words but no...i had to make it 400 words (the story not the entire thing) but I also wanted to make it so that you are at a cliffhanger until I get back to my computer. Have a nice day~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for late upload, had no clue how to continue. But I guess this works, Hope you enjoy. And yea I own none of the characters but what you are reading is all mine ^3^

Allen got up and pulled off his pants and underwear exposing his member.

Kanda blushed and reached forward just barely brushing against Allen's member making Allen gasp and moan slightly.

When Allen moaned it stirred something inside of Kanda that made him grab and stroke Allen's member making him moan more. Allen trembled a bit and started to thrust a bit into Kanda's hand.

"M-More Kanda, g-give me more~!" Allen moaned.

Kanda smirked a bit and then leaned into Allen's crotch and gave his member a lick making it twitch and Allen moan. Kanda took that as a signal to continue and he then took Allen's entire length into his mouth and sucked.

"A-Ahh~ K-Kanda!" Allen moaned entangling his hand into Kanda's hair. "Kanda c-can I take your hair out of the pony tail?" Kanda smirked around Allen's member and nodded feeling Allen's hands pull his hair out of the pony tail.

Once Kanda's hair was free of the restriction it fell down onto Allen's thighs and into Kanda's face.

"K-Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I want to touch you now."

Kanda nodded and pulled off of him and sat on the floor and watched as Allen nervously leaned into him and gently ran his forefinger down his member. Kanda trembled with the feeling and Allen moved so his lips were only a few inches from the tip and ran his tongue over it.

"Nhh." Kanda moaned quietly and leaned up so he could run his hand through Allen's hair.

"Do you want me to suck you?" Allen blushed looking up at Kanda.

"A-Actually would you like to…uhm." Kanda sighed and sat up more. "Would you like to do it?"

Allen smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." …


	5. Chapter 5

*pulls out from the pit of writer's block* Hey I'm back. I have noticed that a lot of you have been favoriting this and following it and I thank you so very much. It was just the right amount of motivation to get going. And to those who waited through my massive break you deserve a cookie. Anyways I'll be brief. There should be no more inturruptions, being as I am now done with school. But now I face life itself so I can't promise anything...anyways on with the story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A-Actually would you like to…uhm." Kanda sighed and sat up more. "Would you like to do it?"

Allen smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." Kanda sat up smiling softly.

"Would you like to do it on the couch?" Kanda blushed as he moved to stand up.

"Y-Yea...that sounds kinda hot." Allen said moving to the couch with Kanda. After Kanda sat on the couch Allen sat on his lap and kissed him passionately.

"Do you need me to prepare you?"

"Y-Yes please." Allen said shifting and laying back onto his back.

Kanda leaned in and placed soft little kisses all over his stomach before taking a finger and gently pushing it inside his tight rear.

Allen blushed heavily, he'd always wanted to do this with Kanda for a while. He never had the courage to tell him how he felt though. Kanda chuckled and began to work his ass to loosen him up so he could fill him up, blushing with the thought he pushed another finger inside him and began to scissor his fingers.

Allen moaned and bit his lip, did it hurt? You bet. Kanda would be his first, but he wanted it badly that he was willing to endure this pain knowing it'd pave the way for incredible pleasure.

Suddenly the stimulation of Kanda's fingers was gone and Allen peaked up at the right time to see Kanda give what looked to be a predatory stare down. Kanda had lined up his cock to Allen's ass in one swift movement…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so evil aren't I? XD anyways I might be working on a new story soon...I recently sat down and binge watched an anime called Sereph of the End...I would like to hear what you think. Would you like to see more fanfics from me? I sure want to do more...they are so fun and simple for me to do. And it keeps my mind clear of my triggers for panic attacks. So putting all that aside. Let me know what you think and what you might want to see me do as a fanfic. If not...oh well I'll figure it out.


End file.
